The invention relates to a treatment on a mammal in meed of relief from an itching skin comprising topical application of elemental iodine.
Analgesic compositions for treating an itch are applied in a dosage of cream, ointment, solution, gel, or lotion, and include:
a numbing composition such as benzocaine;
an antihistaminic composition such as diphenhydramine;
a healing composition such as hydrocortisone; and
an antibiotic composition such as griseofulvin.
A measure of their effectiveness is the time necessary to stop the immediate itch:
benzocaine numbs within 5 minutes;
diphenhydramine and hydrocortisone acetate relieve the urge to scratch after about 15 minutes;
griseofulvin requires several days to disinfect.
Less common analgesic compositions offered for treating an itch, include:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,143 disclosing morphine cream wiped on skin to relieve itching within 4 minutes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,886 disclosing naloxone cream wiped on skin to relieve itching within 10 minutes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,904 disclosing triacetin lotion wiped on skin to promote healing within 24-36 hours.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,104 disclosing a salt block wiped over wet skin to relieve jock itch within several days;
Iodizing skin against infection with a tincture made from crystalline iodine and sodium iodide dissolved in alcohol and water is well known. Topical application of iodine is included in:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,494 offering glycerin and a tincture of iodine to relieve nasal infection in humans within several hours;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,640 offering narrow root and a tincture of iodine to promote healing a skin within days;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,521 offering lemon and a tincture of iodine to relieve a joint pain in humans within a week;
Ser. No. 09/567,360; filed on May 9, 2000; titled: xe2x80x9cWipe Charged with a Disinfectant Sublimate.xe2x80x9d offering elemental iodine to disinfect a skin surface.
In summary, an analgesic treatment for relieving a mammal of an itch within 5 minutes seems to require the liquid application of either benzocaine or morphine.
Therefore, an object of the invention is an analgesic treatment for relieving a mammalian skin from an itch.
A second object of the invention is that the treatment is effective within 5 minutes of application.
A method of treating an itch on a mammalian skin in need of analgesia is disclosed, comprising the steps of:
1. Depositing the amorphous sublimate of crystal iodine onto a fiber applicator in a range of 1 to 30 mg/kg.
2. Rubbing the condensate against the itching skin to supply analgesic in a range of 0.01 to 2 mg/inch.sup.2 of skin surface.
3. Waiting for the applied condensate to penetrate under the skin surface and produce analgesia, in a range of 1 to 5 minutes.
The treatment is believed to produce analgesia by iodizing the irritant within the skin. Application of the condensate is found to relieve a mammal from an itch while not wetting or staining the skin.
In a co-pending submittal: Ser. No. 09/567,360; filed on May 9, 2000; titled: xe2x80x9cWipe Charged with a Disinfectant Sublimatexe2x80x9d, a wipe coated with solid iodine was submitted as useful for treating skin against infection. The Inventor has now unexpectedly found that elemental iodine has analgesic properties. Treatment with the element in the form of an amorphous, tan condensate has been found effective in relieving a mammal from an itch with a single treatment within 1 minute of application.
An itch is believed to be caused by a defensive histamine composition exuded within the skin. Histamine is described as an irritating ammonia derivative that is formed within the skin in response to an allergen. Iodine is believed to produce analgesia by iodizing the histamine into a benign tri-iodide compound. The reaction may be similar to that of adding crystal iodine, (I.sub.2), to ammonia water, (NH.sub.3), thereby forming an insoluble tri-iodide compound, (NI.sub.3).
A concentration of iodine in the range of 0.01 to 2 mg/inch.sup.2 of skin surface is found to provide analgesia. An applicator useful for carrying and discharging the analgesic element, in its amorphous form, has been made by loading cotton fiber over a bed of hard iodine crystals sitting at the bottom of a fuming chamber. The bottom of the fiber stack is placed in contact to the top of the iodine bed. By warming the crystals, the reservoir fiber is charged with a fine, soft, rising tan colored sublimate of the hard crystal. At a temperature of 35.deg.C., 2 days is sufficient to charge a fiber with sublimated iodine in a range, by weight, of 1 to 30 mg/g of the wipe fiber. The charged fiber has a tan color, appearing as of having been dipped in liquid iodophor and then dried. Individual crystals of iodine are not readily observed and the charged wipe feels softer than the original fiber. On dipping the charged fiber in water, its tan coloration disappears.
Condensing the fumes from crystalline iodine on a fiber carrier serves to deposit a soft, smoke like, tan colored, amorphous particulate without evidence of injurious iodine crystals. Crystallization of the soft particulate is avoided by limiting the weight of iodine deposited on the fiber. The weight of condensate deposited on a cotton applicator is limited to about 30 mg/g before the condensate deposit begins to precipitate hard, black iodine crystals.
Itching skin is found to be efficiently treated by rubbing the cotton fiber coated with condensed iodine against the itch. Applied in a forceful back and forth motion, the treatment serves to: 1) remove surfaced irritants; 2) develop frictional heat to improve penetration by the condensate; 3) relieve the mammal""s urge to scratch within three minutes of its application. The time frame between treatment and analgesia is found comparable to that of benzocaine and morphine.
The skin is not irritated by treatment from a wipe preferably comprising about 10 mg of condensate per gram of fiber comprising cotton. The treatment does not tincture or wet the skin, making the treatment aesthetically pleasing. A preferred treatment supplies about 0.05 to 1 mg/inch.sup.2 of skin. An iodine concentration of over 2 mg/inch.sup.2 of skin begins to cause pain, while still relieving the itch.